


The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 2]

by StarrySky_Fantasy19



Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminine Harry, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans Male Character, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySky_Fantasy19/pseuds/StarrySky_Fantasy19
Summary: Part 6 of The Secret CollectionAs The Awakening has bestowed the truth of what Slughorn has done to him, Harry will now face the fact that his body and magic will slowly start to accept Professor Slughorn to breed him and make him carry a child.*-*-*-*-*-*-Excerpt:Moaning, Harry’s body wanted the care.  His mind screamed that he didn’t need to have to worry about anything, if he would just let go. Another part of him screamed that he shouldn’t let the older man do what he wants to him. All his thoughts and emotions tumbling around each other.“I can show you how much I love you, Harry.” Professor Slughorn said.It sounded so good…[Please, read ALL TAGS before proceeding to the reading portion. Rude comments will be deleted. Thank you and enjoy!]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn
Series: Slughorn's Secret Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565737
Comments: 6
Kudos: 336





	The Secret Collection: The Awakening [part 2]

It’s been a few days—at least three days since the truth came out. Three days, since his Professor raped him. Three days since his Professor had his cock ripping him apart. Three days since his womb was filled so much, that his stomach had a slight pudge from all of Professor Slughorn’s seed. His pussy seems to constantly have become so wet and there’s always that itch deep inside of him, that made Harry want to disappear. Each time he was in his Potions Class, Professor Slughorn would ignore him. That made something deep within Harry clench with need.

A need that was slowly consuming him.

A need to have something inside of him.

His body was changing as well. His chest…they keep leaking now. It was horrifying to have his body change like this. The truth behind his rape and his first time made Harry want to cry. His first being taken by someone whom, he did not have any feelings for. Professor Slughorn had kept going on about to accept all of his love and his seed, so that Harry would be able to have the family he’s always needed.

Shaking his head, Harry walked down the darkened hallway. He needed to get away from everyone. He needed to hide. Hide away from everyone. They were all in the Great Hall eating dinner. He didn’t feel like he could eat. He didn’t want to be in the same place, where Professor Slughorn can see him from the high table. Harry shivered, as he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower—feeling the cool cold nighttime air brushing over him. He stared across the land, taking in the bright moon and the calm cool breeze.

He didn’t know how long he stood, staring out into the open mass of the land. He snapped back into himself to turn around and let out a horrified gasp. Before him, stood Professor Slughorn. The older man’s eyes seem to glitter in the dark. Harry shook his head, shifting to the side to walk past the older man until arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him up against the hard, cold brick wall.

“P-Please! No!” Harry begged. He struggled as felt Professor Slughorn breath heavily into his ears.

“It’s been a couple days. How did you feel waiting?” Professor Slughorn asked. He rubbed himself against Harry from behind, letting out a soft moan. “Did you enjoy the way your body wants to be filled? How your pretty cunt gets so wet and all hot? That itch that’s inside of you, that wants to be filled? Your womb spasming, feeling empty?”

Tears seeped out of Harry’s eyes. He didn’t want to answer Professor Slughorn. The older man asking all the questions that seems to be happening to Harry the past three days. He didn’t want to admit to the questions. So instead, he bit his lips, drawing blood.

Horace stared down at Harry, grinning. He knows already. The young boy didn’t need to answer his questions. He’s been keeping a close eye on his boy for a few days. He knew the boy’s ovulation being jump started and the potion to help the boy with that, had made his boy be filled with the need to have his womb filled with seed. Horace pushed Harry further into the wall—spelling the boy’s clothes away. The boy whimpering as Horace tilted the boy’s head to the side, kissing down the side of the boy’s neck.

“N-No…” Harry whined.

Harry bucked as Professor Slughorn trailed his tongue down his spine, spreading his buttocks open. As he was about to close his thighs, Harry felt his thighs locked—not moving at all.

“Uh, uh, my boy. You will be spread open before me.” Horace said.

The Potions Master spread the boy’s ass even more, until he saw the glistening wet slit of Harry’s cunt and the pre-come leaking from the boy’s cock. He pressed his mouth on the boy’s cunt, tongue swiping over the soft flesh, and the boy bucked and keened out. Eyes closed, Horace relished in the smell and taste of Harry’s cunt. While he continued flickering his tongue up and down, he slipped his hand between the boy’s spread thighs, fisting the boy’s cock in his hand. Then, he started pumping the cock.

“Hngh!” Harry arched his back, eyes wide as he stared up at the ceiling of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry felt the intense pleasure shooting up his spine and into his brain. He jerked and bucked against that mouth and the hand around his cock. It wasn’t long before Harry keened loudly as he came that had him sliding down the wall and on to his knees.

.

.

.

Horace moaned loudly as he felt Harry came. His juices gushing into his mouth, letting him drink the boy, as Horace continued to squeeze and pump Harry’s cock until it went limp in his hand. He released the binding he had around Harry’s thighs and let Harry slide down onto the cold, hard floor. He observed the boy, smiling when he noted the flushed cheeks, tears streaming down his cheeks. Bright green eyes glazed over. Then, he gave the boy a once overlook. Harry’s chest—his small and very tiny egg-like chest were leaking milk. Horace licked his lips, lust flaring deep within his groin.

He knelt down before Harry, reaching forward to turn the boy fully around. He spread Harry’s legs wide open to kneel between them. Horace leaned down, taking in a leaking nipple into his waiting mouth and sucked hard—drawing milk. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Horace’s neck, making the older man smile around the nipple he was sucking on. While doing so, Horace managed to take his own cock out of his pants, positioning it between Harry’s cunt. He pressed the tip into Harry; inch by inch, ever so slowly as the boy continued to let out breathy sweet noises.

Once seated fully inside of Harry, Horace cupped the boy’s ass with his hands and sat back on his knees as the boy arched while Horace continued to suck the milk out of Harry. The boy’s hands were cupped behind his head, so Horace lifted Harry up and surged his hips upward—ramming deep inside of Harry. Horace let out a happy groan at the feel of heat and tightness of Harry.

“Yes! Oh, Harry!” Horace fucked deeply into Harry. Snapping his hips back and forth—thrusting his cock into Harry in a hasten pace. “Your cunt feels amazing like always. I can’t wait to come inside of you. We’ll make a baby together, Harry. You will come to love carrying our child within you. I will breed you every day, whenever you’re alone, so your womb can be filled with my seed.”

“No, no. P-Please—” Harry shook his head, voice slurring as pleasure was carving into his mind.

“Yes, Harry!” Horace grunted with every pounding, hard and fast. Deep and never ending of pounding his cock right up into Harry’s entrance to his womb. He also knows the womb device is spreading the intense pleasure inside of Harry’s womb and he couldn’t wait to shoot inside of his boy. “I’ll make sure not an ounce of my seed will be let out.”

.

.

.

Every time Professor Slughorn thrusted into Harry—the tip of the older man’s cock always hitting the entrance to his womb; it shot such violent intense pleasure up Harry’s spine. It was making him crazy. It was as if his body couldn’t stop the pleasure, so it just let it consume his entire being. Harry could feel his magic working again and it brought more tears into his eyes. It was trying to, once again, take the older man’s seed and impregnate him.

I don’t want to get pregnant, he cried out in both shock and in pleasure as Professor Slughorn slammed him down on his cock. Harry threw his head back and wailed as he came for a second time, his womb clenching so hard, as Harry felt the thick ropes of seed filling him. He could feel that whatever Professor Slughorn had put inside of him, it was drinking the seed up. Harry could feel it spurting into his womb. It felt so hot. Too hot. And all Harry could think about was his magic swirling around his stomach, trying to impregnate the seed into his fertile womb.

“Get knocked up, Harry. I can provide for you.” His Professor moaned out as Harry gasped in pleasure, feeling his body trembling as the cock inside of him continued to thrust lazily. “You can have the family you want with me. You won’t ever have to lift a hand to work ever again. I can care for you. You can let go and release yourself into my care and love, Harry.” Professor thrusted up, then slowly pulled out, then thrusted deeper into Harry.

Moaning, Harry’s body wanted the care. His mind screamed that he didn’t need to have to worry about anything, if he would just let go. Another part of him screamed that he shouldn’t let the older man do what he wants to him. All his thoughts and emotions tumbling around each other.

“I can show you how much I love you, Harry.” Professor Slughorn said.

It sounded so good…

Just….

.

.

.

Too good.

Harry wailed loudly as Professor Slughorn fucked furiously into him. He didn’t know how and when they got into Professor Slughorn’s room. They were both on the bed, as Professor Slughorn had his legs over his shoulders—thrusting so deep into Harry, that had the young boy climaxing again. Come shot out of Harry’s cock, spilling between their stomachs as Professor Slughorn snapped his hips forward, once, twice and at the third, he stilled, giving a happy shout as he came.

Harry mewled as his pussy being filled with his Professor’s seed. It was so bad. He shouldn’t want it. He shouldn’t want the older man to care for him. He shouldn’t want the older man to keep coming inside of him. He shouldn’t want to love the way his womb happy was filled with seed. He shouldn’t want his Professor to suck and drink from his leaking nipples.

“I’m going to come, again!” Horace moaned loudly as he came again. Shooting his seed inside of Harry. “I’m going to break you down until you accept all of me.”

Horace flipped the boy on all fours, before sinking his cock right back inside of Harry.

“Nooo!” Harry keened, eyes rolling back as that big fat cock thrusted into him. His lower abdomen was starting to have a slight bump to it from all the seed that Professor Horace kept shoving inside of him.

“Yesss! If you accept all of me, I can make you so happy, Harry. Your womb will be filled with nothing but my love and our child.” Horace grunted as his balls slapped against Harry’s cunt. In and out, in and out Horace went. He reached to caress over that bump that had formed from all his seed and Horace slightly pressed that, making Harry squeal, bucking wildly against him.

“Don’t press!” Harry screamed. It feels so good, he added as an afterthought.

“We can do this all night long, Harry. Not until you accept.” Horace huffed out, as he continued to thrust deep strokes. He squeezed Harry’s buttocks before he slapped it hard.

“NNNGHH!!!!” Harry snapped his eyes, his pussy clenching hard around Professor Slughorn’s cock.

Grinning, Horace continued to slap the boy’s ass. “You’re squeezing so beautiful around me, Harry. We’ll be fucking all night all, if you don’t say you’ll accept me. I can care for you Harry. Give you the love. Give you as much children as you want to have.”

Harry shook his head, denying and rejecting.

“What a spectacular challenge you are, my boy.” Horace moaned.

.

.

.

Somehow, they ended up on the couch in front of the fireplace. It was well close to midnight as Horace continued to fuck into Harry. Between them, their seeds were sticky and with each thrust, you can hear the sounds of the boy gasping with pleasure, as his Professor professing his love. Harry’s pussy squelched loudly, as Horace bounced the boy up and down on his cock. The boy had long gone went quiet only soft breathy gasps coming from his mouth; his head lying underneath Horace’s chin. The older man can feel the bulge of come that’s inside of Harry’s womb press into his stomach.

The boy mumbled something.

Horace stopped with the thrusting, pausing to listen.

“Please…” The boy begged.

Blinking, Horace asked, “Care to repeat?”

“I…” Slowly, the boy raised his head up, staring into Horace’s. “Please…”

Tears started streaming down his face. “…I…I…” A hiccup.

“…I a-accept…” The boy finally said.

A pleasure of thrill, lust and need filled Horace. He immediately flipped them over. Harry’s back lying against the couch, and Horace slammed all the way home, throwing his head back. “Amazing! Amazing! You’re so good, my boy! Let us celebrate!” Horace captured Harry’s mouth, kissing the boy deeply as he pounded into the soft, pliant body underneath him.

A few moments later, Horace broke away from the kiss, gripping and lifting Harry up by the hips, letting the boy dangling back onto the couch, as Horace hastily fucked into the boy. Skin slapping against skin. Heavy breathings and moaning coming from between them. Squelching of sucking of Harry’s cunt taking in Horace’s cock. It was everything Horace wanted to hear from his beautiful boy. His Secret Collection.

“Get pregnant, Harry. Oh, love get impregnated by my seed! I will love you, care for you and fill you up.” Horace said, stroking and grinding his cock deep within Harry.

“Please! Please!” Harry begged, tears streaming down his face even more. He didn’t know what he needed. Couldn’t ask for it, even. He just needed!

“Shh! Shh, Harry. It’ll be okay.” Horace whispered into Harry’s ear. “Let go, my precious boy. Let go. Just. Let.” Horace grunted as he spilled inside of Harry. “Go…”

Harry arched his back, eyes widening as he felt his magic react wildly within him. And just knew…

He will soon get pregnant.

By Professor Slughorn.

“Feel so good…” Harry mumbled tiredly and quietly. His stomach so full and oh, so very tight from all the come that Professor Slughorn pulsed into him.


End file.
